Les Noces Galères
by MeLy-cHaN86
Summary: Le Ministère sort une loi obligeant tous les nés de Moldus à épouser un Sorcier Sang-Pur pour assurer leur protection contre les Mangemorts. Hermione, qui n’a même pas de petit copain, est désespérée. Molly Weasley a alors une idée…
1. L'Arrangement

_Disclaimer__ : Rien n'à mwa ! Tout n'à elle ! Et je précise que l'idée de départ, celle de la Loi du Mariage par le Ministère de la Magie, me vient d'autres fics. En effet, j'ai vu dans la partie des fics HP anglaises qu'il existait pas mal d'histoires sur ce thème de « Law Marriage » (cela existe d'ailleurs certainement en français aussi). L'idée m'a séduite alors moi aussi, j'ai voulu m'y essayer !_

_A/N__ : Coucou à tous ! Me revoilà ENFIN pour une nouvelle fic qui ne sera pas très longue ! Situons-la après le tome 6 sans tenir compte du 7__ème __! Ici, je suis bien loin du sérieux et du travail d'intrigue de mes précédentes fics à chapitres. Pour celle-ci, j'avais simplement envie de m'amuser à mettre en scène un couple improbable. C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux et ce sera très court, juste histoire de mettre en scène mon petit délire inspiré d'un fantasme (celui des mariages arrangés qui finissent par devenir romantiques malgré tout XD) donc voyons si cela peut donner quelque chose de sympa et de cohérent ! De plus, j'affectionne beaucoup le couple que vous allez découvrir dans ma fic, bien qu'il soit trèès rare :p Ne tient pas compte des derniers tomes. Sur ce, bonne lecture et bises féeriques à tous !_

* * *

**LES NOCES GALERES**

* * *

**1**

**L'Arrangement**

Hermione ressentit comme un énorme coup dans l'estomac lorsqu'elle lut cette annonce, qui avait beaucoup fait parler d'elle ces derniers temps et qui finalement venait d'être acceptée en tant que loi officielle par le Ministère de la Magie.

_« En vue de tous les problèmes de Mangemorts actuels dont les massacres d'enfants de moldus ne cessent d'augmenter, une mesure s'impose. Selon nos experts du Ministère en vieilles lois du sang magiques, il existe un moyen d'être protégé des Mangemorts pour un/e sorcier/e né/e de Moldus. En s'alliant par un lien sacré avec un Sorcier Sang-Pur, comme le mariage, le né-Moldus acquiert ainsi, magiquement parlant, le statut de son/sa conjoint/e, le rendant Sang-Pur aux yeux des Mangemorts qui ne peuvent ainsi plus repérer les nés-Moldus et donc les détruire. Afin de protéger un maximum d'enfants de Moldus, il faudra impérativement qu'avant la fin du mois prochain, tous les nés-Moldus majeurs du pays soient mariés avec un sorcier de sang pur. Dans le cas contraire, le Ministère se verra contraint de forcer les unions._

_Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministre de la Magie. »_

Hermione était ébahie. Tous les sorciers enfants de Moldus devaient se marier au plus vite… Cela signifiait… qu'_elle_, devait être mariée avant la fin du mois prochain ! Par Merlin… Mais ils ne pouvaient pas lui demander cela ! D'abord… _qui_ épouser ?

–Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fichue loi soit finalement passée ! s'exclama Hermione alors qu'elle venait d'arriver au Terrier, furieuse. Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Forcer les gens à se marier ! Protection ou pas, c'est inhumain !

–Je comprends ta colère, Hermione, intervint Mrs Weasley avec sympathie. Mais… ne crois-tu pas que cela serait une bonne idée, finalement ? Ainsi, tu serais protégée contre les Mangemorts, toi qui es une enfant de Moldus…

–Je n'ai pas besoin de protection ! rétorqua Hermione avec humeur, furieuse. Et puis d'abord… _qui_ épouser ? Je ne sors avec personne ! Cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas fréquenté un garçon ! Et je n'ai envie d'épouser personne ! conclut-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Les autres Weasley présents dans la pièce se regardèrent, gênés. Ils avaient tous eu la chance d'échapper à cette règle, étant des Sang-Purs. Mais hélas, Hermione n'appartenait pas à cette catégorie et c'était pourquoi elle se retrouvait dans ce pétrin.

–Tu sais, je suis sûre que beaucoup de personnes se retrouvent dans ton cas, Hermione, lui fit remarquer Ginny avec sympathie. Et le Ministère a promis d'organiser un club de rencontres express pour permettre aux personnes… comme toi, de trouver les sorciers de sang pur célibataires volontaires qui leur plaisent. Alors tu pourras vite rencontrer un garçon charmant qui…

–« Les sorciers de sang pur célibataires volontaires » sont certainement tous des horreurs ! répliqua Hermione. Pour se porter volontaire, franchement… c'est qu'ils sont désespérés et n'ont plus que cette solution pour se marier.

Ginny se mordit les lèvres. Hermione avait certainement raison.

–Mais j'y pense… Je peux toujours te proposer un de mes fils ! déclara soudainement Mrs Weasley, l'air enjoué.

–Non, Mrs Weasley, vraiment… intervint Hermione.

–Maman, tu as tellement de fils que tu as apparemment oublié qu'il n'y a plus vraiment de choix, lui fit remarquer Ginny.

–Oh, vraiment ? releva Mrs Weasley en regardant ses fils à tour de rôle dans l'ordre dans lequel ils étaient assis dans le salon. Voyons… Fred est avec Angelina, Bill est marié à Fleur, Ron sort avec cette petite Luna, et hum… George, rappelle-moi le nom de ta copine ?

–Cassie, répondit ce dernier, vexé que sa mère ait oublié le nom de sa petite amie à lui. Pourquoi tu n'oublierais pas Angelina parfois, pour changer ?

–Hé ! protesta Fred.

–Pourquoi ne pas demander à Harry, alors ? fit George.

–C'est ma main que tu veux dans la figure, toi ? le menaça Ginny, jalouse.

–Quant à Percy qui n'est pas là, il est à présent fiancé à Pénélope, ajouta Mrs Weasley d'une voix songeuse.

–Ah oui, ricana Ginny. Cette coincée du…

–Ginny ! la reprit sévèrement sa mère.

Soudain, alors que Ginny allait répondre quelque chose, Mrs Weasley bondit littéralement de sa chaise, l'air enjoué.

–Mais bien sûr… _Charlie_ ! s'exclama-t-elle, radieuse. Le pauvre, comme il vient à peine de rentrer de Roumanie, je l'avais oublié… Dites-moi les garçons, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de ses fils assis en face d'elle. Votre frère fréquente-t-il quelqu'un en ce moment ?

–Il me semble que non, répondit Bill. Mais…

–Alors c'est parfait ! l'interrompit sa mère en battant des mains. Allons lui demander son avis ! D'ailleurs où est-il ? CHARLIE ! appela-t-elle en se tournant vers les escaliers.

–Laisse-le dormir, maman ! intervint Bill d'un air de reproche. Charlie est à peine rentré hier soir de Roumanie. Il est fatigué et a le droit de se reposer un peu après tout ce qu'il a travaillé là-bas.

–Mais c'est important ! insista Mrs Weasley. CHARLIE ! répéta-t-elle.

–Ce n'est pas la peine ! s'exclama Hermione.

Bill secoua la tête en se laissant à nouveau tomber dans le sofa. Décidemment, quand sa mère voulait quelque chose, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de mener à bien son projet.

–Je vais aller le réveiller ! déclara-t-elle en se levant.

–On parle de moi ?

Tous se retournèrent en voyant Charlie descendre les escaliers, l'air fatigué et les cheveux anarchiques.

–Désolé si elle t'a réveillé, frangin, lui dit Bill. Mais tu connais maman, quand elle veut quelque chose…

–C'était urgent ! se défendit cette dernière.

–Pas de problème, je venais de toute façon de me lever, assura Charlie avant de les rejoindre dans le salon. Que se passe-t-il ?

–La loi du Mariage des Nés-Moldus est sortie, lui apprit Ginny.

–Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt.

S'apercevant alors de la présence d'Hermione dans la pièce et se souvenant du fait qu'elle était fille de Moldus, il lui sourit en disant :

–Alors, Hermione ? Je suppose que cela fait s'accélérer les choses entre ton petit copain et toi. Nous serons de la noce, au moins ?

–_Toi_, oui ! lança Fred avec un regard vicieux et amusé.

–Hein ? fit Charlie sans comprendre.

–Je n'ai _pas_ de petit copain, soupira Hermione.

–C'est pourquoi Hermione a besoin de ton aide ! déclara Mrs Weasley en en venant au sujet.

–Mrs Weasley, je vous en prie ! intervint Hermione, furieuse de voir tout le monde décider à sa place. Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander cela et de toute façon, je peux parfaitement me débrouiller toute seule !

Mais Charlie semblait toujours ne pas avoir saisi.

–Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi _mon_ aide ? demanda-t-il. Et pour quoi faire ?

–Tu es le seul de la famille à être encore célibataire, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda sa mère.

–Euh… eh bien, oui.

–Alors épouse Hermione !

La susnommée faillit s'étrangler. Quelle délicate entrée en la matière ! Mrs Weasley était décidemment la reine des demandes directes !

En entendant cela, Charlie parut surpris et mit quelques secondes avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

–Pa… pardon ? _Moi_, épouser Hermione ?

–Elle n'est pas si moche, pourtant, lança Fred. Fais pas ton difficile.

–Nous nous passerons de tes commentaires, Fred ! le reprit sévèrement sa mère. Ecoute, Charlie… Hermione est seule et désespérée. Si dans un mois, elle n'est toujours pas mariée, le Ministère lui imposera un conjoint. Alors ne vaut-il mieux pas qu'elle épouse quelqu'un qu'elle connaît et dont elle est proche de la famille ? Vous n'aurez pas à vivre réellement en tant que mari et femme, bien sûr ! Le fait de vivre sous le même toit et de vous être mariés légalement suffit aux yeux du Ministère. Votre vie privée vous appartient toujours. Et cela sera provisoire, juste le temps que la guerre finisse !

–Mrs Weasley, c'est très gentil de votre part de vous soucier de moi mais je n'ai pas besoin que l'on m'aide ! déclara Hermione qui commençait à perdre patience.

De plus, elle connaissait à peine Charlie… Mais ce dernier donna une réponse qui la laissa sans voix, de même que le reste de la famille Weasley.

–Eh bien… Dans la situation politique actuelle, il est vrai qu'il est plus prudent pour Hermione qui est fille de Moldus, d'épouser un sorcier de sang pur au plus vite, fit-il remarquer d'un ton sage. Alors puisque je suis célibataire également, eh bien… j'accepte, oui, si cela peut aider Hermione.

Un silence surpris suivit cette déclaration inattendue, Mrs Weasley elle-même semblant avoir perdu momentanément l'usage de la parole. Charlie Weasley avait toujours eu la réputation d'être un jeune homme facile à vivre et toujours prêt à aider les autres sans se faire prier. Mais de là à annoncer qu'il était d'accord pour se marier par intérêt de façon aussi nonchalante… C'en était surprenant !

–Je… je… balbutia Hermione.

Après cette déclaration plus qu'étonnante, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Charlie était donc d'accord pour l'épouser…

Et finalement, en y réfléchissant, pourquoi pas ? Si elle ne trouvait pas de mari avant la fin du mois prochain, le Ministère lui en imposerait un. Par conséquent, mieux valait épouser Charlie qu'elle connaissait déjà un peu et appréciait, et qui était en plus membre d'une famille dont elle se sentait proche, plutôt que de se marier avec un inconnu qui pourrait se révéler être le pire des cauchemars.

Donc, à moins de trouver un homme parfait, libre et Sang-Pur en un moins ce qui était pour ainsi dire impossible, Hermione était coincée. Et puis, cela n'avait rien d'horrible d'épouser Charlie. C'était un gentil garçon et de toute façon, ils n'auraient aucun devoir conjugal l'un envers l'autre, il n'y aurait rien de romantique entre eux. Ils vivraient tout simplement ensemble de manière officielle et leur mariage ne serait que de la paperasse. Rien n'allait véritablement changer, dans le fond.

–Donc si cela peut te rendre service… je suis d'accord, conclut Charlie à l'intention d'Hermione.

–Je…

–Hermione, c'est ta vie qui est en jeu ! argumenta Mrs Weasley.

–Ma foi… d'accord, finit par lâcher Hermione dans un soupir. Jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, ce qui j'espère, ne tardera pas à venir. Et…

Mais tout le monde ne l'écoutait déjà plus, tous déjà tout émoustillés par cette nouvelle de mariage entre Hermione et Charlie.

–Bienvenue dans notre meeerveilleeuuse famille, petite sœur ! lui lança Fred en lui serrant le cou à l'étouffer.

–Champagne ! s'égaya George. Yiha !

–Eh bien, félicitations, comme on dit, déclara Bill en souriant.

–Oh… Ma petite Hermione ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley en la serrant contre elle. Je savais bien que d'une manière ou une autre, tu finirais par devenir une Weasley !

–Mrs Weasley, vous savez bien que ce n'est que provisoire, lui rappela Hermione avec sérieux. Il n'y a rien de romantique entre Charlie et moi, précisa-t-elle tandis que ce dernier approuvait de la tête.

–Bien sûr… Mais cela n'est pas une raison pour ne pas profiter de l'occasion pour se réjouir ! fit valoir Mrs Weasley en embrassant une dernière fois le petit _couple_.

Une fois le moment des félicitations et des embrassades terminé, Mrs Weasley en vint à un point important.

–Il reste le problème du logement à régler… Si nous cherchons maintenant, nous pourrons sans doute vous trouver quelque chose de…

–C'est déjà réglé, intervint Charlie. Je ne t'en avais pas encore parlé, maman, mais étant donné que je suis définitivement revenu de Roumanie et que vingt-six ans, c'est un peu vieux pour vivre encore chez ses parents, je me suis trouvé un petit appartement près de Londres grâce à un ami. Je comptais d'ailleurs y emménager dès la semaine prochaine.

A cette déclaration, Hermione sentit son cœur s'affoler. Tout allait tellement vite… Mais ce n'était qu'un simple arrangement, ils ne seraient pas mariés _pour de vrai_, elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Ils ne seraient que colocataires, finalement.

–Eh bien… voilà qui est parfait ! conclut Mrs Weasley, ravie.

–Et donc, je pense que nous ferions bien de… d'_effectuer_ la chose au plus vite, dit Charlie en coulant un regard vers Hermione. Ensuite, Hermione pourra venir s'installer… chez moi.

–Oui, murmura cette dernière.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur une chaise, l'air affreusement mélancolique.

–Depuis toute petite, fit-elle d'une voix triste, j'imagine mon mariage. J'ai inventé des centaines de scénarios différents, mais jamais dans ma tête, je n'ai pensé à un mariage arrangé.

–Ce n'est qu'une formalité, Hermione, la consola Ginny en passant une main autour de son épaule. Un jour, tu te marieras par amour ! Ne considère pas ton mariage avec Charlie comme un vrai mariage. Il n'y aura d'ailleurs rien de passionné, n'est-ce pas ? Vous signez, et vous vous en allez, c'est tout.

_C'est tout_…

–Oui, affirma Charlie. Et le moment venu, je suis certain que le Ministère nous permettra d'annuler le mariage sans problème. Considère-nous comme de simples colocataires unis par un lien un peu bizarre juridiquement parlant, Hermione, déclara-t-il avec un rire forcé.

–Tu as raison, répondit Hermione avec un faible sourire. Alors oui, marions-nous, puisqu'il le faut.


	2. Mariage et Emménagement

**2**

**Mariage et Emménagement**

Hermione avait fini de monter ses derniers cartons dans l'appartement de Charlie, avec l'aide de ce dernier, des jumeaux, de Bill et de Ron.

Une semaine avait passé depuis la décision de Charlie et d'Hermione de se marier. Aussi finissaient-ils d'installer leurs affaires dans le nouvel appartement de Charlie avant de se rendre au Ministère pour se marier.

En fin de matinée, Mrs Weasley et Ginny persuadèrent Hermione d'arrêter de travailler pour les suivre au Terrier avant de se préparer pour le mariage.

–Nous étions d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un _vrai_ mariage ! avait répondu Hermione avec humeur. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne me marierai pas en tenue de tous les jours.

–Hermione, avait répondu Ginny les yeux brillants. Même si dans ton cœur, tu ne te maries pas aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas être jolie ! Et cela va quand même être un charmant moment alors je t'en prie, laisse-moi le plaisir de te coiffer et de t'habiller pour ce jour.

Fatiguée d'argumenter, Hermione avait fini par céder, à la grande joie de Ginny qui s'était dès lors empressée d'aller chercher brosses et maquillage pour faire de sa protéger une beauté pour son mariage.

Mrs Granger, mise au courant ainsi que son mari, les avait rejointes. Ils avaient tous deux été choqués par la situation mais, apaisés par Mrs Weasley qui affirmait que la vie de leur fille en dépendait, ils avaient fini par donner leur bénédiction.

Mrs Granger s'était occupée de l'habillement. Sachant qu'Hermione aurait hurlé si elle avait eu le culot de lui ramener une robe de mariée, elle s'était contenté de lui acheter une jolie robe de soirée, très simple, mais sophistiquée, bleue aux manches bouffantes et s'arrêtant au niveau du genou. Ginny, quant à elle, avait prêté à Hermione ses plus belles chaussures à talons en la convainquant jusqu'à l'harcèlement de porter un corset pour l'occasion. Et à présent, elle s'occupait de lui lisser les cheveux tandis qu'Hermione parcourait un livre.

–Dis donc, tu en as des cheveux ! s'exclama Ginny devant la tignasse d'Hermione qu'elle avait peine à démêler.

–Je t'avais prévenue que cela serait un challenge, lui répondit Hermione sans lever les yeux de son livre. Laisse donc tomber, tant qu'ils sont propres, c'est parfait.

–Ne sois pas ridicule ! Même s'il me faut y passer l'après-midi, à la fin, tu auras les cheveux raides et souples ! promit Ginny en disparaissant derrières les peignes et les brosses.

¤¤¤

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione était fin prête pour se rendre au Ministère, habillée et coiffée impeccablement.

–Tu es superbe ! s'extasia Ginny, radieuse devant son œuvre.

En effet, Hermione elle-même devait admettre que c'était vrai. Pourtant loin d'être laide, Hermione n'avait jamais brillé par sa beauté et n'avait jamais pris soin d'elle. Mais Ginny avait fait un beau travail sur elle. Elle avait arrangé son allure en lui lissant les cheveux qui, ainsi raides et plus longs, adoucissaient son visage et mettaient en valeur ses yeux. La robe et le corset, eux, valorisaient sa silhouette et le maquillage la rendait beaucoup plus féminine. Mais elle aurait eu l'air encore plus jolie si ces ombres ne venaient pas planer devant ses yeux… Même si Charlie était gentil, Hermione ne pouvait pas concevoir de se marier par intérêt…

–Vraiment ravissante, approuva Mrs Weasley. Bien… allons-y. Les garçons doivent déjà être au Ministère.

Ils y allèrent alors à pied, pour que Mrs Granger puisse les suivre et arrivèrent vite devant la grande salle destinée aux mariages dans le département concerné du Ministère.

–Prête ? s'enquit Ginny en se tournant vers Hermione.

–Prête ! souffla cette dernière en entrant la première dans la salle, étouffant déjà sous son corset.

Les hommes étaient déjà là, installés sur des chaises avec le représentant du Ministère chargé des mariages. A l'exception des Weasley et des Granger, seul Harry était présent.

Lorsqu'il vit Hermione, Charlie eut un instant l'air surpris et son regard s'attarda de longues secondes sur elle, oscillant entre l'étonnement et le charme.

–Hermione… tu es… commença-t-il.

–…une fille ? firent mine de s'étonner les jumeaux en cœur.

–Ne les écoute pas, ces deux idiots, intervint Bill en souriant à la jeune fille. Tu es très bien comme ça, Hermione.

–Merci, répondit-elle en coulant un regard vers Charlie qui lui sourit timidement.

Pour l'occasion, Charlie s'était vêtu d'une veste de costume bleue marine et était coiffé au cheveu près, ce le rendant véritablement charmant, ce dont Hermione n'avait jamais réellement pu observer auparavant.

–Allons-y, déclara alors le représentant en faisant signe à Charlie et Hermione de le suivre.

Ils s'échangèrent alors des vœux pour sceller leur union.

_« Moi, Charlie Arthur Weasley, je te prends pour épouse… »_

_« Moi, Hermione Jane Granger, je te prends pour époux… »_

Les alliances furent alors échangées et sans prendre la peine de suivre la tradition du baiser, Charlie et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la sortie, leur mariage express à présent terminé.

Ils étaient mariés… Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le réalisait encore tout à fait.

–Bien… Nous allons vous laisser rentrer, maintenant, déclara Mr Weasley une fois que tout le monde fut réuni devant le ministère.

A la pensée de rentrer seule avec un garçon dans son appartement – même si officiellement il s'agissait de son mari – Hermione frissonna d'anxiété.

–Nous venons demain, leur rappela Charlie. Bonne soirée à vous.

–A vous aussi, les enfants, répondit Mrs Weasley avec émotion. A demain.

Et sans mot dire, les jeunes mariés transplanèrent tous les deux à leur nouvel appartement.

Une fois sur le seuil, face à face, Charlie et Hermione se regardèrent, gênés. Tout s'étaient enchaîné tellement vite… Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de discuter ensemble et ne se connaissaient pratiquement pas, finalement. Mais le regard doux de Charlie mit tout de suite Hermione à l'aise ; pourquoi être aussi nerveuse après tout ? Cela se résumerait à de la simple colocation, finalement.

–Hum… finit par toussoter Charlie en brisant le silence embarrassé. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter l'appartement, tu y as seulement monté tes affaires. Tu veux peut-être que je… te fasse un peu visiter ?

–Pour l'instant, j'aimerais surtout savoir où est la salle de bain, murmura Hermione qui commençait vraiment à se sentir mal, serrée dans ce maudit corset qui l'étouffait.

–Oh, bien sûr ! C'est juste à gauche derrière toi.

–Merci.

Hermione attrapa alors sa valise avant de s'enfermer avec dans la salle de bain. Et ce fut sans remords qu'elle se libéra de son instrument de torture en le coupant avec des ciseaux ; Ginny ayant tellement entortillé les ficelles qu'elles étaient à présent impossibles à détacher.

Le corset tomba à ses pieds et Hermione s'empressa de le mettre à la poubelle avant de troquer sa jolie robe pour une jupe simple et une chemise confortable.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle vit que Charlie l'attendait sur le canapé.

–Ah, te voilà ! Est-ce que je peux t'aider à mettre tes affaires dans…

Il s'interrompit en regardant la chemise d'Hermione.

–Hermione… c'est bien du sang que je vois dans ton dos ?

La jeune fille sursauta en découvrant qu'effectivement, son dos saignait et imbibait à présent d'hémoglobine l'arrière de sa chemise.

Ce maudit corset avait ainsi été jusqu'à la couper ! Elle avait eu mal en le retirant, bien sûr, mais ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle saignait. C'était sans doute dû aux lanières qui étaient aussi rigides que fines. Et voilà qu'à présent sa chemise blanche devenait rouge.

–Oh, non ! gémit-elle en courant vers la salle de bain.

–Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Charlie. Tu n'es pas blessée, au moins ?

–Oh… Eh bien pour tout t'avouer, soupira Hermione. Ginny a tenu à me faire porter un corset, aujourd'hui ! Et elle l'a tellement serré que, euh… voilà le résultat. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

–Attend, je vais t'aider, lui proposa-t-il en se levant chercher du coton et du désinfectant.

A son retour, Hermione l'attendait dans la salle de bain, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, l'air terriblement gêné.

–Euh… ça t'ennuierait de m'aider avec mon dos ? Je ne peux pas voir…

–Bien sûr, répondit Charlie d'un air tout à fait naturel. Attend…

Il se pencha alors vers elle et releva très légèrement la chemise au niveau du dos, juste assez pour contempler l'ampleur des dégâts.

–Ma sœur est une véritable barbare ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu as trois énormes traces rouges dans le dos, ce corset ne t'a pas loupée !

–Et moi non plus, crois-moi, répondit Hermione en lui montrant fièrement le cruel corset, à présent déchiqueté dans la poubelle.

Ils rirent en chœur ce qui eut pour effet de détendre un peu l'ambiance entre eux.

–Je vais nettoyer ça avant que ça s'infecte et après, je te mettrai un pansement dessus, déclara Charlie en imbibant un coton de produit.

–D'accord…

Au premier contact des doigts de Charlie sur sa peau, Hermione frissonna légèrement, plus par surprise que par douleur. A travers le coton qu'il imbibait sur son ventre, elle pouvait sentir les doigts du jeune homme sur sa peau, extrêmement doux malgré les brûlures de dragons mal soignées qu'elle voyait également parsemer ses épaules et ses bras virils.

Charlie n'était pas très grand et d'un gabarit assez fin ; le physique parfait pour un Attrapeur, mais le rude travail manuel lui avait forgé une silhouette musclée et vigoureuse. Ses cheveux roux étaient légèrement longs, bien que peu comparés à ceux de Bill, ce qui était certainement dû au manque d'entretient vu le métier en contact perpétuel avec la nature qu'il exerçait. Il avait les yeux bleu et les tâches de rousseurs de Ron mais son regard respirait plus de douceur et de maturité que celui de son jeune frère et quant à son sourire, il était des plus gentils que Hermione ait jamais vu.

A cause de son travail en Roumanie, Charlie était le Weasley que Hermione avait toujours le moins connu et pourtant, on lui avait toujours dit beaucoup de bien de lui. Sa gentillesse et sa simplicité naturelle le rendaient sympathique aux yeux de tous et elle savait qu'il était d'ailleurs pour cette raison le frère préféré de Ginny. A cet instant, Hermione regretta bêtement de n'avoir jamais eu l'occasion de mieux le connaître… Mais ils allaient indéniablement devoir rattraper le temps perdu, à présent qu'ils devaient vivre ensemble.

–Et voilà ! conclut Charlie en mettant le dernier pansement dans le dos d'Hermione. C'est fini, tu es comme neuve !

–Merci ! s'exclama cette dernière en se relevant. Tu es doué, je n'ai presque rien sorti !

–Ça aide, le métier de soigneur, répondit-il en souriant. Bien, alors… Est-ce que tu veux dîner tout de suite ?

–Pourquoi pas ? Je commence à avoir faim.

–Moi aussi. Je vais nous préparer quelque chose.

–Tu cuisines ? s'étonna Hermione.

–J'ai bien dû me débrouiller quand j'étais tout seul en Roumanie, sans les petits plats de ma mère, répondit-il en souriant. Que voudrais-tu manger ?

–Je ne sais pas mais quelque chose de léger… Après toutes les émotions d'aujourd'hui, je ne me sens pas t'attaquer un vrai festin.

–Moi non plus, à vrai dire… Alors une soupe, ça te va ?

–Va pour une soupe ! C'est moi qui mets la table ! sourit Hermione.

Une fois la table mise et le repas servi, Charlie et Hermione s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre pour dîner. Et dès lors, un nouveau silence embarrassé s'installa entre eux.

Chacun envoyait des œillades timides à l'autre de temps en temps, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvait quelque chose à dire. Finalement, ils achevèrent leur repas en silence et une fois la table débarrassée, Charlie se racla la gorge en se tournant vers Hermione.

–Viens, je vais te montrer la chambre.

Une minute… _La_ chambre ? Voilà que le cœur d'Hermione recommençait à s'affoler de peur. Avait-il dit _la_ chambre ou _ta_ chambre ? _La_ chambre signifierait… une chambre pour eux deux… _ensemble_ ! Et pourtant, ils avaient bien convenus de ne vivre ensemble qu'en tant que colocataires !

Mais après tout, aussi gentil était-il, Charlie restait un homme. Et s'il avait accepté de se marier avec elle, c'était pour lui rendre service… Alors était-il possible qu'en échange de ce service de l'avoir épousée, Charlie allait lui demander… _quelque chose_ en retour ? Prétextant le fait qu'elle soit à présent sa femme ?

Tremblant, Hermione n'eut autre choix que de suivre Charlie pour être fixée. Allons, Charlie était un garçon bien. Charlie ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à lui demander une chose pareille… Mais il était un homme après tout, et elle l'avait bel et bien entendu dire LA chambre.

Lui souriant, Charlie s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit avant d'inviter Hermione à y entrer la première.

* * *

_A/N : ¤descend de sa frégate et abaisse humblement son tricorne¤ Yo ho tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Avoir un avis sur son travail est toujours agréable, et vos gentils commentaires sont une véritable bouffée d'air frais ! Aussi, malgré les mééchants cours qui me prennent tout mon temps, je tiens à travailler régulièrement sur cette histoire et c'est pourquoi j'uploaderai je pense une fois par semaine ou une fois toutes les deux semaines ! En attendant, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette suite... Mon Charlie est sexy, n'est-ce pas ? XD Bisous !_


	3. Un Contrat Peut en Cacher un Autre

**3**

**Un Contrat Peut en Cacher un Autre**

– Voilà, annonça Charlie lorsque Hermione eut pénétré la première.

La jeune fille ne pu cacher son soulagement en voyant que la chambre comportait un lit… à une seule place. Ainsi, elle s'était fait des idées pour rien. Ils auraient chacun leur chambre, comme convenu. Elle se sentait bien idiote d'avoir douté de Charlie… Heureusement qu'elle n'avait rien dit…

– Ça te plaît ? s'enquit-il.

– C'est très bien, assura Hermione. J'aime beaucoup ces tons bleus et blancs.

– Parfait, je suis content que tu aimes, car j'ai dû l'aménager très rapidement, ne pensant pas que cette chambre serait… occupée, à l'origine, dit Charlie d'une voix timide. Bref, je te ramène ta valise.

– Merci.

Il sortit alors de la pièce et en revint quelques instants plus tard avec les bagages d'Hermione qu'il posa à l'intérieur de sa chambre, près de son armoire.

– Eh bien, voilà ! conclut-il en regardant sa montre. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher tout de suite. Cette journée a été quelque peu… éprouvante.

– Pour moi aussi, admit Hermione avec un léger sourire.

– Ma chambre est juste à côté si tu as besoin de moi, lui précisa-t-il. Bonne nuit, Hermione.

– Bonne nuit, Charlie.

– Dors bien, lui souhaita-t-il avant de refermer avec douceur la porte de la chambre, la laissant seule.

Une fois Charlie dans sa propre chambre, Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit avec paresse. Quelle dure journée… Quelles émotions… Mais finalement, cela se passait mieux qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Charlie était quelqu'un de très gentil et d'apparemment facile à vivre. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que leur « colocation » se passe mal…

Hermione se releva au bout de quelques minutes pour ouvrir sa valise. Elle était trop fatiguée pour ranger ses affaires tout de suite et avait donc l'intention de le faire le lendemain. Pour l'instant, elle prendrait simplement un pyjama pour la nuit.

Elle ouvrit donc sa valise et en la soulevant, elle eut le choc de découvrir, au-dessus de ses affaires… une paire de sous-vêtements sexy ! A savoir, deux ensembles soutien-gorge et string en dentelle, l'un noir, l'autre rouge vif. A côté de ces sous-vêtements provocateurs dont l'usage était plus qu'évident se trouvait un bout de papier. Hermione s'en empara pour lire les quelques lignes griffonnées dessus.

_« Juste au cas où… ;)_

_Ginny. » _

Hermione releva la tête, furieuse. Ainsi, Ginny avait profité d'un moment d'inattention de sa part pour glisser des sous-vêtements affriolants dans sa valise ! Elle reconnaissait bien là son amie mais cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Ce mariage était purement bidon et tous en étaient conscients ! Mariés ou pas, Hermione n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire des choses avec Charlie, Ginny avait décidemment l'esprit très mal placé !

_« Ginevra Weasley, tu auras des comptes à me rendre, demain ! »_ se dit Hermione en fourrant ces sous-vêtements indécents dans un coin de son armoire avant de trouver une chemise de nuit pour aller au lit.

A son réveil, Hermione se sentait mieux que la veille. Reposée et le stress dû au mariage arrangé retombé, elle avait à présent le cœur plus léger, l'esprit plus détendu et le dos moins endolori, heureusement.

Elle se leva donc en début de matinée et se dirigea d'emblée vers la salle de bain. Rougissante à l'idée de croiser Charlie alors qu'elle était encore en chemise de nuit, elle décida donc d'éviter le couloir et de transplaner directement dans la salle de bain. Elle se hasarda tout d'abord à coller son oreille contre le mur séparant sa chambre de la salle de bain. Pas un bruit. Parfait.

En un instant, elle transplana donc pour se retrouver immédiatement dans la pièce à côté. Mais au lieu d'atterrir au milieu d'un robinet, d'une douche et autres accessoires de salle de bain habituelle, elle se retrouva dans la réplique exacte de sa chambre, au détail près que les murs étaient verts.

– Hermione ?

… et qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le lit.

A l'entente de son prénom, Hermione sursauta et manqua de se casser la figure contre le mur derrière elle.

– Ch… Charlie ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

Ce dernier – à peine réveillé apparemment – se frotta les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux roux ébouriffés par la nuit. Il réprima alors un bâillement et se redressa alors légèrement sur son lit, laissant entr'apercevoir à Hermione son torse nu. A cette vue, Hermione se raidit encore plus.

– Euh… Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Hermione ? lui demanda Charlie d'une voix pâteuse.

Il semblait perplexe. Qu'est-ce que cette fille – bien qu'officiellement, elle soit son épouse – pouvait bien fabriquer dans sa chambre à sept heures et demi du matin, en chemise de nuit, le visage encore à moitié endormi et encore plus ébouriffée que d'ordinaire ?

– N… non, désolée ! s'excusa alors la jeune fille, pivoine. J'avais en réalité l'intention de transplaner dans la salle de bain. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de… enfin, de venir dans ta chambre.

– La salle de bain est la pièce se trouvant de l'autre côté de ta chambre, lui fit remarquer Charlie.

– Je sais… Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Hermione crut durant une fraction de seconde que Charlie allait se mettre en colère (surtout s'il ressemblait à Ron qui avait horreeeur qu'on le réveille le matin) mais étant quelqu'un de très patient et s'énervant rarement, Charlie se contenta de sourire d'un air fatigué mais rassurant.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Mais tu devrais éviter de transplaner à peine sortie du lit alors que tes idées ne sont pas encore claires, fit-il remarquer avec un petit rire.

– D'accord… Encore désolée…

En réalité, Hermione avait surtout peur que Charlie interprète mal ceci et prenne son erreur comme une excuse pour le reluquer ou autres choses pas très catholiques que d'autres auraient sans doute pris de la sorte. Où avait-elle eu la tête pour atterrir ainsi dans sa chambre sans réfléchir ? Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Charlie la prenne pour une perverse !

– Bon… Alors à plus tard ! lança-t-elle en tournant les talons avec vivacité.

Mais elle était tellement nerveuse que, ayant tourné trop brutalement, elle se cogna contre le mur et tomba.

– Hum… ça va ? s'enquit Charlie toujours dans son lit.

Hermione se demanda si c'était la pitié ou la fatigue qui l'avait empêché de rire et se releva, toute honteuse.

– Oui, oui. Salut ! marmonna-t-elle avant de sortir d'un pas précipité de la chambre.

Gênée par rapport à l'incident du matin, Hermione, après s'être préparée de la salle de bain, ne sortit plus de sa chambre afin d'éviter Charlie. Il devait à présent, au mieux, la prendre pour une idiote, au pire, pour une voyeuse.

Elle se trouvait toujours dans sa chambre, lisant vaguement un livre d'Arithmancie, lorsque trois coups légers raisonnèrent à sa porte.

– Hermione ? fit la voix de Charlie. Tu es prête ? Mes parents nous ont invités à déjeuner au Terrier, tu te souviens ?

– Oh, c'est vrai, répondit-elle. J'arrive dans une minute.

– D'accord, je t'attends dans le couloir.

Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir pris sa veste et son sac, Hermione sortait de sa chambre pour retrouver Charlie dans le couloir.

Cette fois, elle eut le soulagement de constater qu'il portait un t-shirt… quoique la vision de son torse ne l'eut pas réellement dérangée…

_« Non mais vraiment, à quoi je pense ? Je suis folle ou quoi ? »_ se reprit-elle immédiatement.

Heureusement, Charlie eut la délicatesse de ne pas lui rappeler l'incident du matin, même pour la taquiner.

– Tu es prête ? sourit-il.

– Oui, allons-y.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Terrier, toute la famille était là, excepté Bill et Percy, mais en revanche, Harry s'y trouvait toujours. Ginny, suspendue au bras de ce dernier, sembla rayonner lorsqu'elle aperçut Charlie et Hermione entrer dans la maison. Molly Weasley eut à peine le temps d'embrasser Hermione que déjà Ginny se ruait sur elle et l'attirait par le bras plus loin.

– Alors ? susurra-t-elle, l'air avide de détails. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Charlie ?

– Eh bien, nous sommes rentrés, nous avons dîné et nous sommes allés nous coucher !

– Ensemble ?

– Mais non ! répliqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es vraiment perverse, Ginny !

– J'essaie simplement de te faire remarquer que tu peux tirer profit de ce qui est à l'origine un problème, lui fit remarquer son amie avec un petit air docte. Et puis d'abord, il est charmant mon grand frère, non ?

– Là n'est pas la question ! Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sous-vêtements indécents que tu as fourré dans ma valise ?

– Ah, ils sont chouettes, hein ? Le rouge est tout particulièrement sexy et…

– Je m'en fiche, je n'ai jamais porté ce genre de choses !

– Je sais, je sais, je te taquine, c'est tout ! finit par céder Ginny en riant.

Elle qui compatissait si bien à son sort la veille semblait à présent s'amuser follement, tout comme le reste de la famille qui semblait ravis de cette nouvelle situation. Peut-être s'étaient-ils habitués à l'idée d'avoir Hermione dans leur famille ?

– Alors, tout s'est bien passé pour votre première nuit en tant que mari et femme, les enfants ? s'enquit Molly d'un air ému en mettant la table.

– Euh… commença Charlie, l'air gêné.

– _Colocataires_ ! corrigea Hermione. Et… oui. L'appartement de _Charlie_ est charmant.

– Nous espérons vivement que vous y vivrez heureux ensemble, ajouta Arthur avec chaleur.

Mais qu'avaient-ils donc tous à les considérer réellement comme un couple ? Les choses étaient déjà assez gênantes comme ça, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en rajouter !

Mais le plus embarrassant pour Hermione fut décidemment lorsque, au début du repas, Fred lui chuchota à l'oreille :

– Alors Hermione, le frangin assure ?

– A mon avis, si cette qualité est un gêne dans notre famille, Hermione n'a vraiment pas à se plaindre ! susurra George en riant, assis de l'autre côté.

– Non, mais vous allez arrêter ! riposta Hermione en chuchotant, cramoisie.

Et ce genre de commentaires continua pendant tout le repas, faisant rougir Hermione et Charlie qui décidemment, ne savaient plus où se mettre devant les insinuations des Weasley sur leur nouvelle « vie de couple ».

Si Charlie prenait cela pour de la taquinerie uniquement, Hermione, elle n'était pas dupe et voyait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose qu'on lui cachait : l'attitude des Weasley n'était pas naturelle et trop différente de celle de la veille et des jours passés.

Alors au milieu de la vaisselle, elle s'échappa un instant afin d'interroger la seule personne de cette maison qu'elle savait facile à faire parler.

– Harry ! attaqua-t-elle en coinçant ce dernier entre la porte du salon et le canapé. J'en ai assez de ces petits sous-entendus de la part de tout le monde et je sais que ça cache quelque chose alors dis-moi ce que tu sais !

– Euh… Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! répondit le pauvre Harry en tentant timidement de se dégager.

– Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais quand tu mens, Harry, répliqua Hermione avec des yeux inquisiteurs. Eh bien ? J'attends.

– C'est que… c'est délicat à annoncer…

– Ha ! C'est qu'il y a bien quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-elle, l'air triomphant. Alors ?

– Il vaut peut-être mieux que ce soit Mrs Weasley ou Ginny qui te l'annonce… A plus ! conclut Harry en se sauvant, laissant une Hermione plus perplexe et irritée que jamais.

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se rua immédiatement vers la cuisine où Mrs Weasley et Ginny étaient à présent occupées à ranger les assiettes dans le placard.

– Bon, très bien, commença Hermione en s'adossant à la porte, les bras croisés. Je sais que vous avez quelque chose à m'annoncer concernant mon mariage avec Charlie, alors je vous écoute ! Plus de sous-entendus, je veux du concret, maintenant !

Ginny et sa mère se regardèrent alors, médusées. Il était fort rare d'entendre Hermione être si directe et autoritaire, exceptée envers Harry et Ron. Et la jeune fille semblait réellement au bord des nerfs.

– Ma chérie… Tu veux parler des clauses du contrat de mariage ? finit par répondre Molly d'une voix timide.

– Quelles clauses ? s'exclama Hermione. Il n'était absolument pas question de clauses quelconques dans ce mariage !

– A l'origine, non… Il semblerait que le ministère ait, euh… _omis_ de préciser cette information…

– Mais rien de grave, hein ! s'empressa d'ajouter Ginny.

– Non, non, rien d'effroyable ! renchérit sa mère d'une voix assurée.

Mais leur air n'était pas naturel et les voyant s'agiter ainsi, Hermione fronça les sourcils et répété :

– _Quelles_ clauses ?

– Une seule, en réalité, précisa Ginny.

– Et une toute petite ! ajouta Molly qui se mit à rougir.

– En fait, nous n'avons été mis au courant qu'après votre départ, hier, fit Ginny en prenant un livre se trouvant sur une étagère près d'elle. C'est Fred et George qui s'en sont rendus compte et nous l'ont alors montré…

Hermione, ne tenant plus en place, attendit que Ginny ait ouvert le livre qu'elle tenait ; _Contrats magiques_, à la page 388 et s'en empare pour voir enfin de quoi il retournait.

Il était question du fameux lien Sang-Pur/Né-Moldus _« En s'alliant par un lien sacré avec un Sorcier Sang-Pur, comme le mariage, le né-Moldus acquiert ainsi, magiquement parlant, le statut de son/sa conjoint/e, le rendant Sang-Pur… » _Et Hermione sauta tout ce qui ne l'intéressait pas et qu'elle savait déjà jusqu'à arriver à un passage qui lui fit hérisser les poils.

_« Ce contrat magique n'a qu'une seule clause sans laquelle le contrat de mariage n'est pas valable. En effet, le sorcier de sang pur et le sorcier né de Moldus doivent être unis en deux temps : Par un contrat d'union magique prononcé par un représentant officiel, ainsi qu'une union physique. En d'autres termes, le mariage, pour être valable, se doit d'être consommé et ce, dans un délai de trente jours. Dans le cas contraire, le contrat magique s'annulera. »_

Le livre tomba.

Hermione hurla.

* * *

_A/N : Tout d'abord, TOUTES MES PLUS HUMBLES EXCUSES pour ce retard hallucinant ! Je suis d'habitude un auteur régulier qui uploade régulièrement (1 fois par semaine pour mes précédentes fics) et je m'en veux d'avoir mis tellement de temps pour uploader mon chapitre 3. Je m'excuse sincèrement pour cette négligence auprès de tous mes lecteurs, surtout que (et c'est là que je suis impardonnable) le chapitre 3 - tout comme le 4 - était déjà écrit depuis l'upload du chapitre 1... J'ai négligé de poster la suite, simplement. J'avoue que ces derniers mois, j'ai pas mal procrastiné dans pas mal de domaines, surtout au niveau de l'écriture de mes fics, plus une panne d'Internet, un travail fou pour la fac (j'ai eu ma licence il y a quelques jours d'ailleurs XD) et un coup de mou, tout simplement... Mais cela ne se reproduira plus, parole de pirate ! Et je vous promets la suite très prochainement ! En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Ah, et mille excuses mais je ne parviens pas à "reply" à mes revieweurs dans l'immédiat... Doit y avoir un bug... Brefle, donc je REMERCIE TRES FORT tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un petit mot ! Vous êtes adorables... Alors encore une fois désolée pour mon absence et à TRES BIENTÔT ! Bisous plein..._


	4. Quand Hermione s’assume

**4**

**Quand Hermione s'assume**

Mrs Weasley et Ginny eurent un mouvement de recul en découvrant la réaction de Hermione devant la découverte de la clause de mariage. Pour être furieuse, ça, elle avait tout l'air de l'être !

–ET VOUS AVIEZ L'INTENTION DE M'ANNONCER CA QUAND ? s'écria Hermione, les cheveux encore plus hérissés qu'à l'ordinaire. QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE HISTOIRE ?

Hermione était à présent plus qu'énervée. Elle était certaine qu'elle se ferait avoir dans cette histoire et que ce mariage ne serait pas aussi simple que cela ! Mais soudain, la colère laissa place à la peur. Cette stupide clause stipulait donc qu'elle allait devoir coucher avec Charlie… _Coucher_ avec un _garçon_.

–Oh, non… gémit-elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, le visage dans les mains.

–Mais Hermione, ce n'est pas si terrible, fit valoir Ginny en s'asseyant près d'elle. Il pourrait y avoir pire.

–Ah, comme quoi ? grommela la jeune fille.

–Marcher pieds nus sur des charbons ardents, danser toute nue devant les Mangemorts ? suggéra Molly. Allons, ma chérie… C'est même une charmante clause que tu as là !

Charmante ? Hermione n'aurait pas choisi ce terme-là !

–Mon frère est très beau, en plus, ajouta Ginny avec orgueil. Et c'est quelqu'un de très bien.

–Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais… ça n'était pas prévu ! s'entêta Hermione.

–Nous n'étions pas plus au courant que toi, ma chérie, lui dit Molly d'un air d'excuse. Mais à y réfléchir, ce n'est pas si terrible, non ? D'ailleurs, en passant plus de temps ensemble, je suis certaine que tu finiras par aimer Charlie… C'est un garçon tellement adorable ! Et il a toujours plu au filles, n'est-ce pas, Ginny ?

–Oh oui, confirma cette dernière.

–Et puis, reprit Molly. Votre nuit de noces va être formidable. Je suis certaine que Charlie mettra tout en œuvre pour que cela soit le plus romantique possible. C'est un garçon tellement prévenant ! Je me rappelle de la mienne, lorsque Arthur m'avait emmenée dans ce charmant petit Magicmotel de Pré-au-Lard et qu'il a dispersé tout un tas de plumes blanche de phénix sur le lit avant de…

–Maman ! l'interrompit Ginny, horrifiée. Pense à ma santé mentale !

–De toute façon, je ne veux pas ! s'entêta Hermione.

–Hermione, même si tu ne l'aimes pas, fit Ginny en soupirant, alors contente-toi de le faire pour le plaisir et de profiter cet instant avec un beau garçon ! Tu ne seras pas la première ni la dernière ! Il y en a même qui passent leur vie à faire l'amour comme ça…

–Mais moi, je ne peux pas ! l'interrompit Hermione avec nervosité. En plus, je suis… je suis…

Molly prit alors son air le plus maternel et vint entourer Hermione de son bras.

–Oh, ma chérie… Tu es encore vierge, c'est ça ?

Hermione était à présent franchement agacée. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler sexualité et encore moins qu'on l'oblige à faire l'amour !

–Je ne le ferai pas, voilà ! déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte.

–Mais le contrat sera rompu, alors ! lui rappela Ginny.

–Je m'en fiche !

–Oh, Hermione, ne sois pas ridicule ! Ne me dis pas que tu préfères te faire tuer plutôt que de ne pas avoir la première fois dont tu avais rêvé ?

Hermione soupira. Dit ainsi, c'était effectivement plus que ridicule. Mais elle avait tellement peur…

–J'imagine que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… n'est-ce pas ? finit-elle par soupirer, l'air résigné.

A ces mots, Ginny fit mine d'applaudir et tapota le dos de son amie.

–Bravo, Hermione ! Tu vois, ça n'était pas si difficile à accepter, non ?

–Et puis, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices dans la vie… renchérit Molly.

–Qui parle de sacrifice ? l'interrompit Ginny. Notre Charlie est canon ! Et puis, tu verras, Hermione, faire l'amour c'est tellement bieeen…

–Ginny ! faillit s'étrangler Molly. Je peux savoir _comment_ tu peux être si bien informée ??

–Oh, pitié, maman ! Harry et moi sortons ensemble depuis presque six mois tout de même !

Hermione profita de cette délicate petite querelle entre mère et fille pour s'éclipser dans le salon. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir calmement. Voilà qu'en quelques mots à peine, elle avait réussi à se laisser convaincre par cette histoire de consommation, comme elle s'était laissée convaincre par l'histoire du mariage… Après tout, elle savait que c'était pour la bonne cause, que sa vie était en jeu, mais cette situation ne lui convenait pas vraiment…

Elle devait bien admettre que physiquement, Charlie lui plaisait, et qu'en règle générale, c'était par ailleurs un gentil garçon tout à fait charmant. Et elle se laissa aller à rêvasser qu'en d'autres circonstances, oui, dans des circonstances hasardeuses et _naturelles_, elle aurait finalement très bien pu craquer pour Charlie…

Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment songé auparavant car elle le connaissait très peu et le voyait rarement, mais avec son visage agréable, côté calme, réservé, doux, souriant et un peu mystérieux, Charlie pouvait bien être son genre, finalement.

Hermione soupira et entoura son menton de ses mains. La théorie, c'était facile, mais la pratique, c'était une autre histoire… En réalité, il y avait deux problèmes. Le premier était qu'elle avait horreur qu'on lui force la main, et le deuxième, qu'elle avait terriblement peur… peur de passer à l'acte, selon l'expression en règle.

Alors qu'elle se faisait intérieurement ces réflexions, elle vit Ginny revenir vers elle et prendre place sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

–Charlie est au courant ? lui demanda Hermione.

–J'imagine, répondit Ginny. A présent que les hommes sont isolés entre eux, je suppose que Fred et George n'ont pas perdu de temps pour le lui annoncer.

–Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? soupira Hermione. C'est tellement gênant…

–Tu sais, Hermione, le mieux est que tu prennes les choses en main. Ce sera plus naturel, comme ça.

–Quoi ? Tu veux que je lui saute dessus ? s'écria Hermione.

–Séduire serait peut-être plus approprié ! Allons, ce n'est pas compliqué ! Tu es mignonne, et Charlie est un homme, il ne te repoussera pas ! Il te suffit d'un regard doux, de sous-entendus un peu déplacés, d'un bisou qui dérape et hop ! Le tour est joué ! Tout ça de manière naturelle, et vous passez tous les deux une nuit super fun !

–Dit comme ça, ça a l'air facile, grogna Hermione.

–Mais ça l'est !

–Déjà, je ne suis pas bonne à ça, moi. Et ensuite, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Charlie… alors…

–Bon, Hermione, s'impatienta Ginny. Premièrement, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, et deuxièmement, tu vas arrêter avec ces clichés sur la première fois romantique et tout le tralala ! Bien sûr, c'est agréable de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un qu'on aime, mais le sexe est l'amour sont également tout à fait dissociables ! Et puis tu serais peut-être déçue en le faisant pour la première fois avec quelqu'un que tu aimes. Avec la nervosité, la peur de mal faire, le fait que la première fois ne soit pas vraiment géniale… Tu te poserais des questions, en te demandant si c'est de ta faute… Là, tu n'as rien à perdre !

Tout doucement, Hermione commençait à se laisser convaincre par le discours de son amie… Elle donnait peut-être trop d'importance à une chose tout à fait naturelle, après tout.

–Et puis, tu vas sur tes dix-huit ans, Hermione, lui rappela Ginny. Il est grand temps que tu oublies les fantaisies romanesques et que tu t'assumes en tant que femme.

–Tu as peut-être raison… soupira Hermione.

–Ben oui, j'ai raison.

A ce moment, Hermione s'en voulut d'avoir été si gamine. Non seulement, elle faisait toute une montagne pour quelque chose qui n'était finalement pas si terrible, et ensuite, c'était sa vie qui était en jeu… Et Charlie avait été assez généreux et compréhensif pour l'épouser, alors à son tour de faire des efforts au lieu de passer son temps à se plaindre. Après tout, elle était la meilleure élève de Poudlard, elle avait résolu des énigmes difficiles, avait tenu tête à des personnes plus puissantes qu'elle, s'était battue avec des Mangemorts, avait été agressée et figée par un serpent géant, blessée à plusieurs reprises et même torturée, alors pourquoi devrait-elle avoir peur du sexe ? Au contraire !

En fin d'après-midi, Charlie et Hermione regagnaient ensemble l'appartement. Ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de se parler durant l'après-midi, mais à présent qu'ils étaient à nouveau seuls tous les deux, une certaine tension se faisait sentir, malgré le silence.

Au sujet de la clause, chacun savait que l'autre savait, et aucun des deux n'osait aborder le premier ce sujet délicat. Charlie, par timidité et délicatesse, Hermione par gêne.

Finalement, ils franchirent le seuil de l'appartement, et, se souvenant de ses nouvelles résolutions, Hermione se fit violence pour lancer :

–Charlie… Les garçons t'ont tout dit, pour la clause, n'est-ce pas ?

Charlie arqua alors un sourcil embarrassé et se tourna vers Hermione, l'air gêné pour elle.

–Oui, effectivement, ils m'ont tout dit. Je suis vraiment désolé, Hermione, je ne savais pas.

–Moi non plus, soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

–Vraiment désolé, répéta-t-il avec compassion.

Hermione ressentit soudain un soupçon d'agacement. Qu'avait-il à lui répéter qu'il était désolé, avec cet air condescendant ? A présent, elle se sentait vraiment comme une idiote et une gamine inspirant la pitié.

–Tu n'as pas à l'être, répliqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix. Bon, on fait quoi, alors ?

Hermione fut la première surprise de son audace. L'énervement avait finalement du bon.

–Euh… Ecoute Hermione, fit Charlie en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Je t'en prie, ne sois pas vexée, mais…

A ces mots, la jeune fille se dressa. Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ça !

_« Il va m'annoncer avec tact qu'il n'a aucune envie de coucher avec moi »_, songea-t-elle, mi vexée, mi soulagée. _« J'en étais sûre, après tout, je suis maladroite et laide ! Pourquoi aurait-il envie de moi ? »_

–J'ai bien vu la tête que tu as faite toute la journée, et je sens ta crispation, et ta nervosité, derrière cet air outré, poursuivit Charlie avec douceur. Je n'ai aucune envie que tu te sentes mal à l'aise et malheureuse, et encore moins en être la cause.

Il marqua une pause et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

–Alors notre contrat restera ce qu'il est, annonça-t-il. Une simple colocation, le temps que la guerre finisse. Rien de plus.

–Mais… la clause dit que sans… ce _rapport_, le contrat s'annulera, fit valoir Hermione d'une voix timide.

–Il y a un mois de délai, rappela Charlie. C'est long, un mois. Et puis l'Ordre semble en bonne voie, d'ici là, la guerre a de bonnes chances d'être terminée.

–Euh… oui, en effet, murmura Hermione, déroutée.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de Charlie. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru si détaché, si gentleman. Et finalement, elle se sentait grandement soulagée. Un mois, c'était long, après tout. Et ensuite… ils aviseraient.

D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, Charlie était beaucoup plus à plaindre qu'elle, dans cette histoire. Elle avait été forcée de se marier par rapport à son statut d'enfant de Moldus, alors que Charlie, lui, n'avait rien demandé à personne et avait agi par pure gentillesse en acceptant de l'épouser. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais fait de réflexion fâcheuse. Alors elle ferait bien de cesser de se plaindre définitivement.

–Bon, je file sous la douche, déclara Charlie en se levant. A tout à l'heure.

–Oui, à tout à l'heure, répéta-t-elle, distraite.

Hermione resta songeuse un moment sur le canapé en regardant Charlie se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Que ressentait-elle exactement, après avoir entendu la décision de Charlie ? Elle aurait aimé se convaincre que c'était du soulagement, ce qui semblait logique. Mais… était-ce une pointe de déception qui venait s'y joindre en cet instant ?

_A/N : Ainsi s'achève mon 4ème chapitre ! Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews et mots d'encouragement... Cela me fait réellement plaisir et me donne d'autant plus de plaisir à continuer mon écriture de cette histoire :) La suite arrive prochainement... héhé... Bisous à tous !_


	5. Partages

**5**

**Partages**

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se sentait troublée et agitée. Les évènements des dernières heures l'avaient travaillée au point qu'elle en avait rêvé toute la nuit. Dans son rêve, Charlie était venu la rejoindre durant son sommeil. Timidement, sur la pointe des pieds, il s'était assis au bord de son lit, avait posé sa main sur le dos de Hermione et avait attendu un signe de la jeune fille afin de poursuivre. Cette dernière, éveillée par la caresse de sa présence, s'était alors redressée et calée contre le torse de Charlie, avant de rapprocher délicatement son visage du sien…

Hermione frémit et s'interdit de revivre la scène éveillée. Les fantasmes, c'était agréable, et surtout facile. Mais une situation comme celle-ci était loin de se produire dans la réalité, les choses ne pouvaient pas être si simples…

Tandis qu'elle prenait sa douche un peu plus tard, elle se rendit compte que l'attitude de Charlie l'avait tout de même vexée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réaction de sa part.

_« Euh… Ecoute Hermione. Je t'en prie, ne sois pas vexée, mais… j'ai bien vu la tête que tu as faite toute la journée, et je sens ta crispation, et ta nervosité, derrière cet air outré. Je n'ai aucune envie que tu te sentes mal à l'aise et malheureuse, et encore moins en être la cause. »_

Elle avait sans doute été nourrie de trop de clichés quant au sexe et aux garçons pour s'attendre à une réaction aussi… correcte de la part de Charlie. Et tout cela la rassurait en même temps qu'elle se sentait… frustrée, d'une certaine façon.

_« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je veux, à la fin ! » _se sermonna-t-elle intérieurement en attrapant une serviette.

Après sa douche et son petit-déjeuner, Hermione était partie travailler à la bibliothèque du quartier et avait fait quelques achats durant la journée. Aussi, en revenant à l'appartement en début de soirée, elle entra dans la cuisine et eut la surprise de voir que la table était déjà mise et qu'un plat tout chaud venait d'y être déposé. Charlie, derrière l'évier, s'activait à quelques derniers préparatifs lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione et sourit.

– Oh, Hermione, te voilà juste à temps, le dîner est déjà prêt… J'espère que tu as faim !

Hermione hocha lentement la tête tout en contemplant la table dressée devant elle. Charlie semblait avoir vraiment mis du cœur à concocter ce repas. Il avait préparer un beau rôti, délicieusement arrosé et aux tranches finement coupées, accompagné de légumes fumants qu'il était à présent occupé à disposer délicatement dans les assiettes. Il avait également sorti de jolies serviettes en tissu et déposé le bouquet de fleurs que Mrs Weasley leur avait offert sur la table, en décoration.

– Je me suis dit qu'un bon dîner te ferait plaisir, commença-t-il timidement.

– Charlie, c'est… tu n'aurais pas dû te donner du mal… commença Hermione, très touchée.

– Ce n'est rien… Mais euh… ajouta-t-il d'un air soudain inquiet. Ne crois pas que c'est une excuse pour te, hum…

– Me séduire ? termina Hermione avec un sourire.

– Eh bien… oui, confirma-il. J'avais simplement envie de te faire plaisir, après la journée que l'on a passée hier… Mais je ne veux pas que tu aies peur que…

– Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Hermione en souriant. Je n'ai pas imaginé cela.

Et c'était vrai.

– En plus… il n'y a pas l'ambiance de séduction, le taquina-t-elle. Où sont les bougies, les pétales de roses ?

– Sans oublier le vin et la musique romantique en fond, ajouta Charlie, entrant dans son jeu. Je suis inexcusable…

– Mais je remarque tout de même les fleurs, argua Hermione.

– Et que fais-tu de ma coiffure de séducteur imparable ? continua-t-il en faisant une petite révérence.

Ils rirent ensemble. Hermione se sentait bien. Elle était heureuse que Charlie ait pris cette initiative. C'était une idée adorable.

Ils se mirent à table et commencèrent à déguster le repas de Charlie. C'était délicieux. Hermione songea avec un sourire que Mrs Weasley avait à ce niveau-là un digne héritier.

A la fin du dîner, ils restèrent un moment à table, à discuter. Puis, après l'échange de quelques sujets neutres, Hermione se décida à lui poser une question qui lui occupait l'esprit depuis un moment déjà.

– Dis-moi, Charlie, j'aurais voulu savoir… commença-t-elle en s'empourprant légèrement.

– Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il.

– J'aimerais savoir quel effet ça te fait… d'être marié avec moi, dit-elle enfin.

Comme Charlie la regardait d'un air un peu curieux, Hermione s'empressa de préciser :

– Je veux dire, c'est un énorme service que tu m'as rendu… en m'épousant, et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Seulement… je voudrais savoir si tout cela n'est pas trop dur à porter pour toi…

– Eh bien… commença Charlie, le regard tendre. Je t'ai toujours dit que cela ne m'avait posé aucun problème. Je t'ai rendu service comme tu l'as dit, et en conséquence, nous sommes colocataires. Et cette situation me convient parfaitement. Je n'aurais même pas eu besoin d'en chercher un, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

– Mais… nous sommes tout de même mariés, même si ce n'est qu'une sorte de couverture, insista Hermione. Cela ne te fait pas… bizarre ?

Charlie passa alors une main dans ses cheveux et soupira en regardant en l'air comme s'il cherchait l'inspiration.

– Honnêtement, non, fit-il. L'idée en elle-même est certes bizarre, mais je dois dire que je m'y suis habitué sans me poser trop de questions. Et puis, comme je t'ai dit, en prenant cette décision, j'ai surtout vu en toi une colocataire, et une amie aussi.

Hermione resta aussi étonnée que ravie à l'entente de cette déclaration. Tout d'abord, cela la rassurait sur les sentiments de Charlie par rapport à toute cette histoire, car elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait beaucoup pensé à elle-même sans forcément toujours se soucier de ce que lui pouvait ressentir. Et ce qu'il venait de dire était également sans doute la chose la plus gentille qu'il lui ait jamais dite. Qu'il la considère comme une amie…

– Je suis vraiment touchée que tu me dises ça… lui confia-t-elle. Je me rends compte que j'ai été égoïste et que je ne pensais qu'à mes propres émotions alors que finalement, toi tu n'as jamais rien demandé à personne dans cette affaire…

– Hermione, arrête, l'interrompit-il avec un sourire, mais fermement. Cesse de te sentir coupable, je me sens parfaitement bien avec cette situation et suis heureux de t'aider. Et d'ailleurs, tu n'es pas la pire femme qu'un homme puisse avoir, ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

Hermione rit de bon cœur cette fois, complètement soulagée. Charlie était incroyable. Elle avait vraiment eu de la chance, qu'il l'ait acceptée dans sa vie de si bon cœur, et avec tant de gentillesse…

Une fois qu'ils eurent débarrassé la table et qu'Hermione eut fait la vaisselle – elle avait insisté, compte tenu de la prévenance qu'avait eue Charlie de préparer tout le repas, ils s'installèrent dans le salon, sur le canapé, et continuèrent à bavarder, plus à l'aise.

– Et puisque tu m'as posé toute ces questions sur ce que je pensais de ce mariage, dit Charlie en revenant sur le sujet, cela veut dire, j'imagine, que le sujet est important pour toi. Alors puis-je te demander comment tu imaginais le jour de ton mariage ?

Il était réellement curieux de connaître les attentes d'Hermione sur le sujet, mais sitôt qu'il eut posé sa question, il craint que celle-ci ne l'eût froissée et espérait que cela ne lui ferait pas de peine. Mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. En réalité, Hermione était touchée. C'était la première fois que Charlie montrait de l'intérêt pour ce sujet… la première fois qu'il lui posait une question aussi personnelle…

– Eh bien… j'avoue n'avoir jamais réfléchi au jour de mon mariage dans les détails, confia Hermione. C'est surtout au… fiancé que je pensais, et j'imaginais comment il serait…

– Et comment l'imagines-tu ? demanda Charlie, avec le tact de ne pas formuler sa question au passé.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instant, croisa ses jambes en tailleur sous son menton et finit par répondre d'un air légèrement rêveur :

– J'imagine quelqu'un d'intelligent, de gentil, de droit, qui croit aux mêmes valeurs que moi. Quelqu'un qui me respecte, sur lequel je puisse me reposer… avec lequel je puisse tout partager, et vivre une passion en même temps de sentir que je suis sa meilleure amie, son trésor le plus cher… Quelqu'un qui me trouvera belle tout comme moi je le trouverai beau… Quelqu'un qui finalement m'aimera pour ce que je suis… que je sente que je le subjugue autant qu'il me subjuguera… Auprès de qui je me sentirai bien, et moi-même.

Charlie, que ce discours avait laissé quelque peu rêveur, réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

– C'est une jolie description. Nul doute que ce quelqu'un existe.

– Finalement, je ne demande pas l'impossible, sourit Hermione. Juste quelqu'un qui soit en harmonie avec mon esprit et possédant ces qualités humaines…

– Je vois tout à fait.

– Quelqu'un finalement de pas si différent de toi…

Hermione avait dit cela spontanément, d'un ton qu'elle espéra après coup détaché, mais resta choquée de sa propre audace. Heureusement, Charlie se contenta de sourire, ne semblant pas troublé.

– C'est gentil, la remercia-t-il.

– Et toi ? enchaîna-t-elle, afin de dévier sur une autre question. Comment imagines-tu la femme de tes rêves ?

– Oh, moi… sourit-il d'un air d'excuse. Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je t'avoue que ce n'est sans doute pas original… les qualités essentielles qu'une femme doit avoir à mes yeux… la gentillesse, l'honnêteté, la générosité…

Il se tut un instant, semblant en pleine réflexion et continua alors :

– J'aimerais aussi qu'elle soit jolie. Pas forcément d'un physique de modèle parfait, je crois d'ailleurs que cela me dégoûterait, une fille dans le genre parfait, squelettique et tout… Mais que moi je la trouve belle, qu'elle ait un charme qui la rende différente à mes yeux de toutes les autres… Une fille qui m'écouterait, et avec laquelle je pourrais vraiment discuter. J'aimerais aussi qu'elle partage mes passions, qu'elle aime la nature, les choses simples…

Hermione sourit. Cette description lui plaisait.

– Et j'avoue que si elle peut apprécier le Quiddich et aimer cuisiner, ce serait un bonus fort agréable, conclut Charlie en riant.

– Eh bien, tu vois que tu en avais des choses à dire finalement, sur ta femme idéale, remarqua Hermione en riant également.

Mais Charlie ne retourna pas à Hermione son compliment le comparant un peu à ce qu'elle attendait d'un homme.

En revanche, elle apprit encore plus de choses sur lui. Par exemple, qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relation réellement sérieuse avec une fille, ce dû à son travail tout comme à sa timidité, ce que Hermione avait aisément su deviner d'elle-même.

– J'ai eu une petite-amie à l'époque de Poudlard, lui confia-t-il. Mais cela n'a pas duré très longtemps. Je pense que nous étions bons amis ayant dévié sur quelque chose de plus pour essayer, mais cela n'a pas marché. Et puis, j'avoue que ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéressait le plus à l'époque. Depuis, j'ai rencontré quelques filles, mais jamais rien qui vaille la peine d'être raconté. Et personne en Roumanie. Il faut dire que je vivais la plupart du temps comme un ermite, j'étais déjà chanceux d'avoir des amis, rit-il.

Et Hermione lui parla à son tour de son histoire sentimentale qui, elle l'avouait, n'était pas très différente de celle de Charlie, et guère plus remplie. Trop de sérieux, pas le cœur à cela. Ou le cœur à cela mais jamais d'issue très satisfaisante. Amourette furtive d'adolescente avec Viktor Krum en Quatrième année, léger flit avec Cormac McLaggen en Sixième année… La liste était courte. Elle osa même avouer à Charlie qu'elle avait par le passé à Poudlard pensé que quelque chose se passerait peut-être un jour entre Ron et elle avant d'admettre qu'elle s'était trompée sur ses sentiments. Mais Charlie n'en parut pas étonné et se contenta d'en rire avec amusement.

En dépit des confessions du jeune homme sur sa vie amoureuse, Hermione restait tout de même convaincue qu'il avait plus d'expérience qu'elle en matière de sexe… Il avait beau ne pas avoir eu de relation sérieuse, elle était sûre que ces quelques filles qu'il avait connues dans sa vie avaient laissé une trace à ce niveau-là. Mais elle n'osait pas poser la question… Elle craignait de se montrer impertinente, voire qu'il ne le prenne mal.

Ils discutaient toujours lorsque le regard de Charlie dévia sur la pendule du salon.

– Merlin ! Il est déjà une heure du matin ! s'étonna-t-il. Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous là ?

– Depuis la fin du dîner… C'est vrai que le temps a filé ! fit remarquer Hermione.

– On ferait bien d'aller se coucher, suggéra-t-il. On a chacun des choses à faire demain, il ne faudrait pas qu'on ait l'air de zombies !

– C'est vrai, sourit Hermione.

Et le temps avait passé trop vite, elle l'admettait. Et bien qu'elle se sentît un peu fatiguée, elle éprouva une pointe de déception lorsqu'elle vit Charlie se lever doucement du canapé, puis s'étirer avec un bâillement.

– Hum… Je commence à sentir la fatigue… fit-il. Mais ça a été une belle soirée, Hermione, je t'en remercie.

– C'est moi qui te remercie ! Merci pour le repas, et pour toutes ces discussions… j'ai beaucoup aimé.

– Ça m'a fait plaisir à moi aussi…

Ils restèrent alors debout l'un face à l'autre devant le canapé, ne sachant pas très bien comment conclure cette soirée.

– Bon… Je vais aller me coucher, déclara finalement Charlie.

– Moi aussi, répondit Hermione.

– Alors je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Hermione…

Et Charlie fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant ; il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Pas un baiser romantique, ni séducteur, seulement un bisou de bonne nuit, comme auraient pu lui faire Mrs Weasley ou Harry. Mais venant de Charlie… c'était différent. Hermione en resta troublée, et pria pour ne pas avoir rougi.

– B… bonne nuit à toi aussi, souffla-t-elle.

– A demain, conclut-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Et lorsque Hermione se mit au lit ce soir-là, ce fut dans un état d'esprit beaucoup plus serein et heureux que la veille… mais elle était à présent prise d'une émotion qu'elle ne savait pas tout à fait définir. Elle savait seulement que sa relation avec Charlie venait de prendre un tournant décisif. Se pourrait-il que… il… elle-même… ? Non, elle chassa cette idée fantaisiste de son esprit dans l'instant. Après tout, ils commençaient à mieux se connaître, et c'était tout à fait normal, et même très bien, pour des colocataires.

_« Arrête, Hermione »,_ se sermonna-t-elle une fois de plus. _« Tu ne sais plus ce que tu veux et tu te troubles pour un rien… Pourquoi te compliquer l'esprit inutilement encore une fois ? Bon dîner, belle soirée, gentil garçon… Reste-en là, ça suffit. »_

Mais en s'endormant sur ces résolutions, elle ne se doutait pas que cette nuit marquerait le début d'une série de longs et troublants songes pareils à ceux de la veille…

* * *

_A/N : Well… hi ! *retour timide* Je suis impardonnable. Voilà presque 1 an que je n'avais plus touché à cette fic. Les raisons sont nombreuses, je pourrais citer entre autre le fait que je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps d'écrire cette année car je l'ai passée à l'étranger (j'y suis toujours d'ailleurs pour encore quelques semaines) et durant mon temps libre, j'avoue que, comme toute personne qui écrit, j'ai eu envie de me consacrer davantage à des inventions originales. Je me suis éloignée de l'univers des fanfictions, tout doucement, sans trop m'en rendre compte... Néanmoins, je constate aujourd'hui que cela m'a manqué. Que j'aime écrire sur ces personnages et ces mondes que j'affectionne et que par conséquent, j'allais finir par y revenir… C'est aujourd'hui chose faite. Et je compte bien achever cette fic sur Hermione et Charlie, j'y ai souvent pensé depuis d'ailleurs, et j'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont ont continué à me laisser des reviews. J'avoue qu'à chaque fois que j'en recevais une, cela me remotivait et me donnait envie de continuer… Alors merci, car c'est un peu grâce à vous si cette histoire connaît aujourd'hui une suite et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attente jusqu'à la fin… Aaah j'étais surexcitée en uploadant aujourd'hui du coup XD ça m'a manqué ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps désormais ! Je suis si contente de vous retrouver… Bisous et à bientôt !_


	6. Songes et gestes évocateurs

**6**

**Songes et gestes évocateurs**

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, durant lesquelles rien de déterminant ne changea. La colocation se passait bien et Charlie et Hermione apprenaient peu à peu à se connaître de mieux en mieux.

Charlie était décidemment quelqu'un d'adorable, de prévenant, gentil, et Hermione l'appréciait de plus en plus. Il arrivait parfois que le soir, après le dîner, ils s'attardent à table et discutent longuement de choses et d'autres. Cela avait commencé par des choses banales, comme le jour de leur emménagement, en parlant des Weasley, de la guerre, de la pluie et du beau temps… Et tout doucement, naturellement, cela avait évolué vers des sujets plus profonds, plus personnels, tel que leur conception de l'amour, leurs personnalités respectives, leur histoire… Tout comme lors de ce fameux dîner où ils avaient enfin pour la première fois parlé d'amour ensemble.

Charlie avait également commencé à lui parler davantage de son métier de soigneur et de la vie qu'il avait vécue en Roumanie parmi les dragons. Hermione s'était montrée curieuse, comme à son habitude, puis de plus en plus intéressée, pour finalement se fasciner totalement pour ses récits. Charlie n'était pas seulement simple et gentil ; il était aussi intelligent, et pas une seconde Hermione ne s'ennuyait en sa compagnie. Et elle espérait que cela soit réciproque.

Néanmoins, lors de toutes leurs discussions, ils n'avaient jamais reparlé concrètement du fait qu'ils soient mariés, ni de cette fameuse clause que Charlie avait apparemment décidé de chasser de sa mémoire. Ils évitaient le sujet, et cela soulageait Hermione bien qu'elle ressentît le besoin d'en parler, rien que pour savoir si son avis avait évolué avec le temps…

La seule fois où Hermione avait timidement tenté de relancer la question, Charlie avait étroitement contourné la question, comme trop gêné pour répondre.

–Charlie, as-tu déjà repensé à cette… clause bizarre, à propos ? avait-elle improvisé en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché.

–Euh… non, j'avais oublié, je crois… Tiens, goûte-moi ce poisson, avait-il répondu avec naturel sans cesser son activité qui était de servir les assiettes à se moment-là.

Car Hermione, que l'idée de sexe horrifiait tant à la base, avait fini par changer sans même sans rendre compte. En effet, depuis cette fameuse journée où la clause avait été divulguée, elle s'était mise à rêver régulièrement de Charlie… de manière assez intime. Elle commençait à se demander si ces rêves, qu'elle croyait d'abord révélateurs de sa peur, n'étaient pas finalement plutôt des signaux de son désir…

Presque chaque nuit, en se mettant au lit, Hermione imaginait ce que pouvait bien faire Charlie au même moment. Dormait-il toujours torse nu, dans quelle position dormait-il, et autre futilité excitante du même genre… Et surtout, elle se demandait si lui aussi pensait à elle avant de s'endormir…

Alors un soir, elle prit sa décision. Le temps d'expiration du délai de la clause touchait à sa fin quelques jours plus tard. La guerre n'avançait pas et Charlie n'avait plus jamais reparlé de la clause. Il lui restait donc moins d'une semaine pour suivre le conseil de Ginny sans quoi, leur union serait rompue.

_« Bon… Je crois qu'il faut y aller, cette fois ! »_ se décida Hermione intérieurement.

Elle qui n'aurait jamais osé faire une chose pareille à peine un mois auparavant allait à présent se montrer plus audacieuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Après s'être douchée, elle retourna dans sa chambre s'habiller et, par impulsion, fouilla dans son armoire pour retrouver les deux paires de sous-vêtements que Ginny lui avait glissé dans sa valise à son insu.

_« Juste au cas où… ;)_

_Ginny. » _

Eh bien, le « au cas où » était finalement venu, se dit Hermione en choisissant la paire noire – un brin moins provocante selon elle. Une fois son ensemble enfilé, Hermione resta un instant songeuse en se regardant dans le miroir. Ce soutien-gorge en dentelle mettait sa poitrine en valeur de façon très généreuse, tout en accentuant sa taille, de par sa hauteur. Et le bas soulignait ses hanches et ses jambes de manière plutôt sexy. Hermione était à la fois stupéfaite et satisfaite de se trouver ainsi jolie et même femme, il fallait bien l'avouer. Elle d'habitude si prude se trouvait même à éprouver quelque fierté, en cet instant.

Elle enfila alors par-dessus ses sous-vêtements une chemise de nuit blanche, sobre et assez simple, mais néanmoins suffisamment échancrée pour que l'on puisse apercevoir les bretelles en dentelle du soutien-gorge, et également deviner la couleur noire des sous-vêtements en dessous.

Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, dernière main hésitante passée dans ses cheveux, dernier soupir, et Hermione se décida finalement à sortir de sa chambre et à rejoindre la cuisine.

Ils avaient fini de dîner presque une heure auparavant mais Charlie était toujours assis à table, à lire son journal tout en buvant un thé.

Un peu tremblante, Hermione se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que sa présence fut remarquée par Charlie qui leva alors les yeux de son journal.

Découvrant Hermione ainsi en chemise de nuit laissant deviner ses sous-vêtements, pieds nus et avec ce petit air confus sur le visage, Charlie resta un instant bouche bée à la regarder, puis se reprit et détourna le regard furtivement.

–Oh, Hermione, je te croyais couchée. Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il.

–Oui, oui, parfaitement. Je me demandais juste si tu n'avais pas envie d'un peu de compagnie, répondit-elle aussi innocemment que possible.

Il rougissait et semblait un peu gêné. Hermione sentait qu'il était troublé et fut ainsi encouragée à poursuivre.

–Je m'ennuyais un peu alors je venais voir ce que tu faisais, ajouta-t-elle en prenant place sur la chaise en face de la sienne.

–Bien sûr, sans problème, assura-t-il en esquissant un sourire crispé.

Il lança un petit œil furtif au corps d'Hermione à présent en face d'elle mais se détourna dans la seconde, l'air encore plus rouge.

–Que lis-tu ? demanda Hermione, un peu soulagée de passer à un sujet neutre.

–_Le Dragonnier_. C'est un magazine indépendant bimensuel auquel je suis abonné. Je viens de le recevoir, répondit-il en lui montrant la couverture représentant un Suédois à museau court au cœur d'une forêt.

–Et de quoi parle l'article que tu étais en train de lire ? interrogea-t-elle en rapprochant son visage.

–Oh, c'est la rubrique découverte… C'est au sujet d'un chercheur écossais qui a mis au point une nouvelle potion efficace permettant de cicatriser très rapidement les brûlures subie par les Dragons lorsqu'ils sont bébés et ne savent pas encore tout à fait se contrôler. Il a testé cette potion sur les seins… euh, je veux dire les _siens_ ! de dragons, se reprit-il en rougissant de plus belle, l'air totalement penaud de son lapsus.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire de le voir si confus mais fit celle qui n'avait rien remarqué.

–Vraiment ? C'est très intéressant.

Hermione savait qu'en temps normal, elle se serait montrée tout à fait curieuse et apte à l'écouter parler de cette histoire de potion, mais pour le moment, quelque chose de beaucoup plus physique occupait entièrement son esprit.

–Oui, c'est toujours instructif, dans mon métier… répondit Charlie qui semblait être totalement ailleurs. Et puis l'avantage de ce magazine est que…

Il s'interrompit brusquement et se figea sur son siège. Hermione, l'air de rien, venait de faire preuve d'une nouvelle audace : celle de glisser négligemment son pied nu contre la jambe de Charlie. Suffisamment vite pour ne pas se troubler, mais suffisamment longtemps pour troubler Charlie…

–… il est… toujours en avance sur les autres, termina Charlie en se replongeant dedans, pour ne plus regarder Hermione.

–Je peux voir ?

Ni une ni deux, Hermione était à présent debout derrière lui, la tête légèrement appuyée contre son épaule de manière à pouvoir lire par-dessus. Sa proximité faisait sentir son odeur à Charlie, de celle de son savon fruité à celui, frais et sucré de ses cheveux encore légèrement humides… tout en lui offrant une vue vertigineuse sur son décolleté de dentelle noire.

De son côté, Hermione commença à trembler légèrement. Elle était peut-être allée trop loin, trop vite… Comment Charlie allait-il juger cela ? Et s'il se fâchait ? Si elle s'était montrée trop entreprenante ?

–Tu as froid, Hermione ? lui demanda soudain Charlie.

La jeune fille se raidit, surprise. Entrait-il dans son jeu ou la sentait-il simplement trembler de peur ?

–Un peu, admit-elle d'une voix beaucoup moins femme, tout à coup.

Il attrapa alors sa propre veste sur le dossier de sa chaise et lui passa sur les épaules, délicatement mais sans s'attarder. Ceci n'eut pour seul effet de faire trembler Hermione davantage.

–Ça va ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Sentant alors que c'était le moment ou jamais, Hermione n'eut qu'à tourner légèrement le visage, et se retrouva alors les lèvres contre celles de Charlie. Elle sentit qu'il avait sursauté sur le coup de la surprise et hésita à approfondir son baiser.

Les lèvres de Charlie étaient douces, attirantes… L'espace d'un instant, Hermione le sentit céder, et lui rendre son baiser, jusqu'à ce que soudain, il se rétracte et se détache d'elle.

–Hermione… murmura-t-il en se relevant, l'air étourdi. Que…

A présent embarrassée et brimée dans son élan sensuel, Hermione se sentit redevenir la jeune fille timide et prude qu'elle était et n'eut d'autre choix que d'avouer la vérité.

–La clause… commença-t-elle.

–La clause ? Alors tu penses toujours à cette clause ! s'exclama Charlie.

Pour la première fois, Hermione vit Charlie furieux. Ses yeux brillaient d'agitation et plus aucun sourire ne traversait son visage doux.

–Je suis désolée, murmura Hermione, sincèrement confuse. Je pensais… Enfin, je me suis dit…

–Hermione, l'interrompit Charlie avec gravité. As-tu déjà fait cela auparavant ?

Hermione hésitait à répondre. De quoi parlait-il au juste ? Du fait de l'avoir ouvertement allumé, ou du fait de faire l'amour ?

–Je… je ne sais pas… fit-elle timidement.

–Comment ça, tu ne sais _pas_ ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

Hermione frissonna encore, mal à l'aise.

–Je suis sérieux, Hermione, reprit-il en se radoucissant un peu, la regardant droit dans les yeux. As-tu déjà fait… ce que tu semblais prête à vouloir accomplir ce soir ?

La question était plus que claire. Et Charlie n'était finalement pas si naïf que ça, se dit Hermione, réalisant alors pleinement à quel point son comportement faussement aguicheur et ses sous-vêtements sexy voyants faisaient passer le message de manière évidente. La question personnelle de Charlie la laissait stupéfaite mais bien qu'elle avouait ne pas être en position de se dérober, elle tenta tout de même de détourner la question.

–Et toi ? rusa-t-elle audacieusement.

–Suffisamment, si tu veux le savoir, rétorqua-t-il sans se démonter en élevant légèrement la voix. Et suffisamment pour savoir que la réponse est clairement non te concernant, que tu joues à un jeu qui ne te ressembles pas et que tu n'es pas prête pour cela !

Hermione se figea, foudroyée. En une phrase, il venait non seulement de l'envoyer promener, mais l'avait également mise à nue de façon humiliante et suffisamment brutale pour qu'elle se retrouve à présent mortifiée et au bord des larmes.

Au bout de quelques secondes, voyant le visage d'Hermione se défaire et son menton trembler, Charlie perdit son air sévère, conscient qu'il avait peut-être été un peu trop dur.

–Hermione, excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine…

Mais Hermione s'enfuyait déjà vers sa chambre, honteuse et prête à sangloter. Sitôt entrée dedans, elle se jeta sur son lit en larmes, humiliée et furieuse contre elle-même. Quelle idiote elle avait été de suivre les conseils de Ginny ! Elle n'avait rien d'une séductrice et avait été stupide d'oser croire que ses petites manières maladroites la mèneraient où elle voulait…

Elle pleurait si fort qu'elle ne remarqua même pas Charlie toquant à sa porte, ni le moment où il entra dans la pièce. Mais alors qu'elle s'essuyait les yeux, elle tressaillit en sentant une main se poser doucement sur son épaule…

* * *

_A/N :__ Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Je pense que la conclusion viendra dans un ou deux chapitres, selon l'organisation que je donnerai à la fin de cette fic… En tout cas, je peux vous assurer que la fin sera postée d'ici la fin de l'été :) A présent, laissez-moi vous remercier tous très chaleureusement et de tout cœur pour vos reviews et vos gentils commentaires qui m'ont toujours encouragée à poursuivre. Je vous remercie encore tout fort et vous dis à très bientôt !_


	7. Aveux d'une nuit

**7**

**Aveux d'une nuit**

Hermione sursauta, effrayée par cette main qui venait de se poser sur son épaule sans prévenir. Le visage suintant de larmes et à demi masqué par ses cheveux, elle se retourna lentement pour découvrir Charlie derrière elle. Il la dévisageait avec inquiétude et un air de culpabilité traversant son regard céruléen.

–Hermione… commença-t-il.

–Non, va-t-en ! s'exclama-t-elle, à présent furieuse.

–Hermione, il faut qu'on discute…

–Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, laisse-moi seule !

Et elle lui tourna le dos, enfouissant à nouveau son visage dans ses oreillers, honteuse et en colère. Elle en voulait à Charlie de l'avoir repoussée, bien sûr… Mais pas autant qu'elle s'en voulait à elle-même.

Elle resta face cachée, espérant que Charlie finirait par partir. Mais le jeune homme semblait fermement décidé à s'expliquer.

–Je ne voulais pas, Hermione…

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, butée. Etait-ce réellement nécessaire pour lui d'en rajouter ?

–Je ne voulais pas… te repousser, soupira-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne répondit toujours rien mais tendit l'oreille, tremblante.

–Comprend-moi, soupira-t-il. Un jour, nous sommes bons amis, et d'un seul coup tu te jettes sur moi sans prévenir en te comportant comme… comme…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Hermione en apprécia l'attention, mais restait honteuse et sans oser lever les yeux.

–Je ne sais plus quoi penser, poursuivit-il. Surtout que tu dis que c'est à cause de cette clause… Mais je m'en fiche, moi, de cette clause !

–Sans cette clause, notre mariage ne vaut rien, répondit sèchement Hermione, se décidant à intervenir.

–Eh bien, justement ! Si tu me laissais un peu de temps pour venir de moi-même, au lieu de, de…

Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Après toutes ces semaines à se torturer, à se convaincre qu'elle ne le voulait pas, puis qu'elle était prête, tous ces scénarios élaborés… Et c'était finalement _Charlie_, qui avait peur ?

–Du temps… à cause de toi ? interrogea-t-elle en se tournant enfin vers lui.

Se baissant alors à sa hauteur, Charlie rapprocha sa main du visage d'Hermione qu'il dégagea des mèches humides qui collaient à son front. Alors il la regarda droit dans les yeux, bien en face, et lui répondit d'une voix ferme, mais tendre :

–Non. De toi.

–Je ne comprends pas… murmura Hermione, troublée de cette proximité. C'est… c'est vrai que ça m'a choquée, au début, mais j'étais prête, et…

–Non, tu ne l'étais pas.

–Mais…

Elle se tut, ne sachant plus quoi arguer. Retrouvant alors son sourire, Charlie ajouta d'une voix douce mais teintée d'une certaine espièglerie :

–Je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses, Hermione.

–Alors… tu as fait ça pour me… protéger ? finit-elle par dire, aussi déboussolée que touchée. Si tu étais si distant, c'était pour ne pas me brusquer ?

–Essayer de nouer des liens, disons plutôt. Je voulais que notre relation évolue de façon plus… naturelle. Que nous apprenions à nous connaître normalement, sans forcer les choses. Et ça a réussi, non ? Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés, ces dernières semaines.

–C'est vrai, mais… tu n'as jamais rien tenté, lui rappela Hermione. Avais-tu l'intention au bout du compte de… d'_accomplir_ la clause ?

Charlie la considéra un instant, puis finit par reconnaître :

–Eh bien… Disons que je ne vois pas ce qui m'en aurait empêché. Ecoute, Hermione… Tu me _plais_, d'accord ?

A ces paroles, la jeune fille tressaillit et sentit une exhalaison de chaleur se former au niveau de son ventre. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

–Mais tu admettras que ce n'était pas évident, soupira Charlie. D'abord, tu considères notre mariage comme un supplice – non, ne m'interrompt pas, tu l'as très mal pris au début et tu le sais. Ensuite, tu sembles au bord de la crise d'apoplexie quand tu entends parler de cette clause, puis tu commences à devenir mon amie, après tu me sautes dessus en petite tenue… pour finalement revenir sur cette histoire de clause… Que dois-je en penser, moi ?

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pas tort. Durant tout ce dernier mois, son comportement avait radicalement changé, vacillant d'un extrême à l'autre semaine après semaine, de quoi dérouter n'importe qui, surtout quelqu'un qui la connaissait peu à la base, comme Charlie…

–Et pour finir, je ne suis tout simplement pas le genre de type qui se jette sur une fille dans les cinq minutes, conclut-il. Je prends mon temps. Ça, je pensais que tu l'avais déjà compris.

–Ou… oui, souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne se remettait toujours pas de ces révélations et encore moins, aussi futile que cela puisse paraître, du fait qu'il lui avait avoué qu'elle lui plaisait.

–C'est pour ça… que tu as accepté de te marier avec moi ? lui demanda Hermione. Parce que… tu m'aimais bien ?

A cette question, Charlie sourit franchement.

–Quand même pas, je ne suis pas désespéré, rit-il. Cela restait un service que je te rendais, à la base. Mais disons que… je l'aurais fait de moins bon cœur s'il s'était agit de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu… toutes les fois où tu venais à la maison avec Ron et Harry, et que j'étais là… J'ai toujours apprécié ta présence, Hermione. Tu es une fille très jolie, intelligente, humainement gentille, forte… Mais, eh bien, je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à… Comprend-moi, tu étais la meilleure amie de mon petit frère, plus jeune que moi, encore à Poudlard, et moi, je vivais à l'étranger à l'époque, et…

Il s'interrompit soudain, à court d'arguments. Sa timidité naturelle reprenait le dessus à la déclaration de tous ces aveux très personnels. Hermione en fut touchée.

–Mais évidemment, que tu m'as toujours plu, et que cela n'a cessé de croître depuis que nous vivons ensemble, conclut-il en un souffle.

Totalement bouleversée à présent, Hermione se rendit compte que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

–Je ne savais pas tout ça…

–Eh bien, maintenant, tu sais.

–Tu… tu me plais aussi, Charlie. Beaucoup.

Elle se décida enfin à le dire, et elle était sincère. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, sans même s'en rendre compte, avec toutes ces complications. Mais à présent que les choses étaient claires entre eux, elle était sûre de ce qu'elle voulait. Lui, Charlie. Et pas à cause de cette histoire de clause. Elle voulait être avec lui, tout naturellement. C'était la seule chose ce qui lui importait à présent.

–Je crois que nous sommes tout simplement partis sur des bases assez compliquées, commenta Charlie en souriant.

–Plus maintenant…

Cette fois, ce fut Charlie qui l'embrassa, avec douceur, ferveur et volupté. A ce contact, Hermione se sentit fondre tandis qu'elle répondait à son baiser, timidement d'abord, puis avec fougue. Elle sentait la passion monter en elle, tandis que les bras de Charlie la serraient de plus en plus fort. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi en train de s'embrasser fiévreusement sur le lit d'Hermione, à genoux d'abord, avant de délicatement se laisser tomber l'un près de l'autre.

Hermione s'allongea sur le dos et attira Charlie à elle. Elle désirait sentir le poids du jeune homme sur son corps. Aussitôt fait, elle gémit de satisfaction et entreprit de dévêtir le torse de Charlie qu'elle souhaitait caresser, griffer, embrasser… Ce dernier la laissa faire sans cesser ses baisers qui, à présent, se concentraient sur le cou et le haut de la poitrine d'Hermione.

Elle n'avait plus peur, ne ressentait plus aucun embarras. Finalement, cela avait été si… naturel. Ils avaient fait abstraction de toute cette étrange situation, ne pensant qu'à ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Sentant le désir émaner de lui, de plus en plus intense, Charlie jugea bon de stopper leur étreinte un moment afin de s'assurer de l'état d'Hermione.

–Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas attendre un peu ?

–J'ai déjà assez attendu, répliqua-t-elle avant de dévorer ses lèvres avec gourmandise.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée alors que les vêtements volaient à terre et que Charlie et Hermione se retrouvèrent enlacés, presque totalement dévêtus, sur le lit. En découvrant alors enfin les sous-vêtements de dentelle noire provocants qu'Hermione avait mis sous sa chemise de nuit, Charlie resta un instant à les contempler, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

–Ah… Alors ils ressemblent à ça, vus en vrai… Très jolis.

–Dommage qu'ils doivent déjà disparaître, susurra Hermione en abaissant lentement ses bretelles.

Elle se garda bien de préciser qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Ginny.

Lorsque, enfin, Hermione se retrouva nue contre Charlie, elle n'éprouva aucune gêne, simplement le désir inébranlable qu'il vienne en elle.

Et lorsque Charlie l'étreignit délicatement, elle ne ressentit que plaisir et bien-être, s'agrippant à lui comme si elle avait peur que cela ne finisse trop vite. Oui, Charlie était aussi doux et romantique que vigoureux et passionné. Elle caressait son dos, ses cheveux, son corps tout entier tandis qu'il faisait accroître leur plaisir tout en chuchotant à son oreille, haletant.

Lorsque tout prit fin et qu'elle se retrouva lovée contre le torse du jeune homme, tremblante et radieuse, elle sut que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, depuis le début.

Souriant à elle-même, elle se dit alors que Mrs Weasley avait décidément eu une très bonne idée, à lui proposer Charlie comme mari il y avait un mois de cela…

Elle avait trouvé celui qu'il lui fallait. Elle était aux anges.

L'aube se leva doucement, découvrant par ses lueurs les corps de Charlie et Hermione, blottis sous la couette dans le lit de la jeune fille. Charlie s'éveilla le premier et commença à caresser délicatement les épaules et les cheveux embroussaillés d'Hermione, toujours blottie dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se remémora tous les évènements de la nuit passée et sourit. Ils étaient à présent officiellement mari et femme, et elle s'en réjouissait.

–Mrs Weasley a-t-elle passé une nuit agréable ? murmura Charlie en lui offrant son plus doux sourire.

–On ne peut mieux, répondit-elle en l'embrassant en guise de bonjour.

Tandis qu'ils préparaient le petit-déjeuner ensemble, à se voler des baisers à tout va et à rire, le hibou de Charlie entra soudain par la fenêtre et déposa le courrier du jour sur la table de la cuisine. Charlie vint alors récupérer le courrier, et, triant ses lettres, remarqua le nom d'Hermione sur l'une des enveloppes.

–Tiens, il y a quelque chose pour toi, lui dit-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe accompagnée d'un nouveau baiser dans le cou.

Hermione prit l'enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit à la hâte avant de déplier la lettre qu'elle contenait. Elle reconnut l'écriture de Ginny.

_« Salut Hermione,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, ainsi que Charlie. Je t'envoie un hibou car je voulais juste t'informer au plus vite d'une nouvelle qui va sans doute te soulager. Voilà, l'histoire de clause conjugale ajoutée pour faire valoir le contrat de mariage est complètement FAUSSE ! C'est une information totalement conçue par les esprits tordus de deux grands débiles. Je parle bien sûr des choses qui me servent de frères jumeaux, Fred et George. Ce sont eux qui ont inventé ça, et fait apparaître l'article dans lequel la clause est évoquée avec un sort. Ils ont pensé que ça pouvait être DRÔLE ! Tu te rends compte ? Ils viennent de nous l'avouer, et maman leur a passé un sacré savon, ne t'inquiète pas. En tout cas, je suis vraiment désolée pour ça et je tenais à te prévenir sans tarder. Tu dois être soulagée ! Donc voilà, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas besoin de passer à la casserole ;)_

_On se voit sans doute bientôt, je passerai vous voir quand j'aurai le temps !_

_Bisous,_

_Ginny._

_PS : Excuse-moi pour le coup des sous-vêtements… Sans rancune ! »_

Ecarquillant les yeux, Hermione avait peine à croire à ce qu'elle lisait. Ainsi, toute cette histoire de clause conjugale n'avait été qu'une invention ? Le mariage n'en avait pas besoin pour être officiel ? Ils s'étaient donc faits avoir comme des enfants naïfs ! Et dire que pendant des semaines, elle s'était torturée l'esprit à cause de cela… Quelle stupidité ! Fred et George avaient décidemment les idées mal placées ! Mais, curieusement, elle ne parvenait pas à être furieuse contre eux…

–Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Charlie en revenant vers elle.

–Rien d'important, mon cher mari, sourit Hermione en froissant négligemment la lettre avant de la jeter à la poubelle.

Attirant Charlie contre elle, elle fit pleuvoir sur lui des baisers d'une passion telle qu'aucun contrat au monde, aucune clause, ne pourraient en corrompre la saveur…

* * *

**FIN**

_A/N :__ Et c'est la fin… Voilà ainsi ma fanfiction Hermione/Charlie qui s'achève ! J'y aurais mis le temps, mais cette histoire est finalement terminée, et je suis ravie de l'avoir écrit et partagée avec vous… J'espère qu'elle vous a plu dans son intégralité et j'en profite pour m'excuser une dernière fois de tous ces retards. Merci de m'avoir suivie ! Faites-moi part de vos commentaires, j'y répondrai avec plaisir ! _

_A présent que cette fic est terminée, j'admets ne pas avoir de nouveaux projets précis en tête concernant les fanfictions pour le moment. J'avoue que, même si l'univers des fanfictions HP reste l'une de mes passions, j'ai à présent écrit les histoires qui me tenaient le plus à cœur et je pense être moins présente ici à l'avenir. Les années bénies où j'uploadais chaque semaine pour ce site ont été merveilleuses et j'ai adoré cela, mais je crains ne plus avoir le temps de m'y consacrer avec autant de dévotion désormais. Je rentre maintenant d'Angleterre avec ma cinquième année de fac à commencer et je dois travailler sur la rédaction de mon mémoire. De plus, avec la maturité et l'expérience littéraire que j'espère avoir perfectionnées aujourd'hui, je souhaite me consacrer davantage à mes propres écrits, des histoires originales et de poursuivre ainsi mon propre chemin dans l'univers créatifs des écrivains et des lecteurs que nous sommes… Mais cela n'a rien d'un au revoir, oh que non ! Je reste là, bien décidée à ne pas abandonner l'univers des fanfictions. J'y serai simplement moins présente (un peu comme ces derniers mois déjà, d'ailleurs) et au lieu de longues histoires postées régulièrement, il se peut que j'écrive quelques OS de temps à autre, ou même que je me décide à achever ma dernière fic en cours ! M'enfin, je reviendrai avec des histoires anyway, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je reviendrai aussi lire de temps en temps, sans doute, aussi n'hésitez pas à me proposer certaines de vos histoire si vous voulez, j'en serais ravie._

_C'est ainsi que je vous laisse, en espérant en tous les cas que _« Les noces galères »_ vous auront autant plu que je me suis amusée et délectée en écrivant cette histoire… Merci à vous tous…_

_Pour finir, je dédicace cette fanfiction à Lil'Ashura, Malfoy4ever et Abelforth Dumbledore qui ont suivi cette fanfic comme bon nombre de mes précédentes durant ces dernières années. Merci du fond du cœur… _

_A bientôt, chers amis ! Je vous embrasse…_

_Yours faithfully,_

_Mely_


End file.
